pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Adora and the Herb
TomandJerryFan360's spoofs of "Toy Story Trilogy". Cast: * Woody - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Buzz Lightyear - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Mr. Potato Head - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Slinky Dog - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * Rex - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Hamm - Norm (Norm of the North) * Bo Peep - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) * Sarge - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Sarge's Soliders - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Andy - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Mrs. Davis - Queen Eilnor (Brave) * Molly - Penny (The Rescuers) * RC - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Lenny - Blu (Rio) * Fire Truck - Donkey (Shrek) * Tikes - Ants (A Bug's Life), Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life), Monsters (Monsters, Inc.), Lemurs (Madagascar), Yogi's Gang and Hyenas (The Lion King) * Trokia Ladybug - Francis (A Bug's Life) * Trokia Goldfish - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Trokia Duck - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toons Adventures) * Trokia Cat - Francis (Felidae) * Trokia Bulldog - Luiz (Rio) * Toy Train - Pedro (Rio) * Doodle Pad - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * See 'N Say - Spike (Tom and Jerry) * Rock-a-Stack - Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy Show) * Mr. Shark - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Mr. Mike - Pingu (Pingu) * Roly Poly Clown - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Snake - Norbert Beaver (The Angry Beavers) * Robot - Daggett Beaver (The Angry Beavers) * Barrel of Monkeys - Monsters (Monsters, Inc.) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Kittens (The Aristocats) * Dolly, Ducky and Teddy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends), Pumbaa (The Lion King), and Cindy Bear * Hockey Puck - Zazu (The Lion King) * Etch - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Mr. Spell - Alex (Madagascar) * Rocky Gibraltar - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Troll Dolls - Rabbits (Hop) * Troll Doll - Turbo * Sid Phillips - Stan Beals (The Ant Bully) * Hannah Phillips - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) * Scud - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Combat Carl - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) * Magic 8-Ball - Thumper (Bambi) * Robot Gaurds - Robot Dogs (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * The Claw - Bolt (Bolt) * The Claw's Parents - Reggie and Jenny (Free Birds) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Rabbids (Rabbids Invasion) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Rabbid (Rabbid Invasion) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends)/Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Baby Face - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) * Legs - Faline (Bambi) * Hand-In-The-Box - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Roller Bob - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Frog - Mushu (Mulan) * Jingle Joe - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Ducky - Duke (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals/Back at the Barnyard) * Rockmobile - Otis (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals/Back at the Barnyard) * Walking Car - Kermit The Frog (Muppets) * Whiskers - Lucifer (Cinderella) * Mrs. Phillips - Lulu (Rugrats) * Mr. Phillips - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) * TV - TV (The Rugrats Movie) * Marie Antoinette - Jewel (Rio) and Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Rain - Rain (A Bug's Life), Rain (The Lion King), Rain (Bob the Builder), Rain (SpongeBob SquarePants), Rain (Courage the Cowardly Dog), Rain (Teletubbies), Rain (Thomas and Friends) and Rain (Bee Movie) * Burned Ragdoll - Iago (Aladdin) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Dinky and Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) * Sally Doll - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) * Jessie - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Mrs. Potato Head - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Young Buster - Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Bullseye - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Trash Can Toys - Killer Klowns (Killer Klowns from Outer Space) * Wheezy - Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Stinky Pete - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Geri the Cleaner - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) * All the Buzz Lightyears - The Mouses (Tom and Jerry) * Utility Belt Buzz - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Evil Emperor Zurg - Injurin' Joe (Tom Sawyer) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Rabbids (Rabbids Invasion) * Barbie Dolls - Female Cats * Tour Guide Barbie - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Emily - Susie (Rugrats) * Rock Em' and Sock Em' Robots - Boog (Open Season) and Whitey (Flushed Away) * Woody's Hat - Hats (Thomas & Friends) * Emily - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Amy - Lupe (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * Amy's Barbie Doll - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * 3 Barbie Dolls - Mirage (Aladdin), Mittens (Bolt) and Pistol Pete (Goof Troop) * Flik - Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) * Heimlich - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Amy's Barbie Doll #1 - Marie (The Aristocats) * Amy's Barbie Doll #2 - Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Barbie - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Ken - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Big Baby - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Adult Andy Davis - John Smith (Pocahontas) * Young Molly Davis - Emily (Little Bear) * Old Buster - Gromit (Wallace & Gromit) * Adult Sid Phillips - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) * A Ride to Sunnyside - Plane (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Samantha Roberts - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Mrs. Davis - Queen Eilnor (Brave) * Bonnie Anderson - Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Mrs. Anderson - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Bookworm - Scooter Carrot (VeggieTales) * Twitch - Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales) * Stretch - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Chunk - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Sparks - Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales) * Chatter Telephone - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Jack-in-the-Box - Wallace (Wallace & Gromit) * Chuckles - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Buttercup - Spike (Rugrats) * Mr. Pricklepants - Surly (The Nut Job) * Trixie - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Dolly - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Peas-in-a-Pod - Bia, Carla, and Tiago (Rio 2) * Totoro - Dynomutt Dog Wonder * Daisy - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Lots O-Huggin' Bear Getting Unwrapped - Morton (Horton Hears a Who!) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Broken Train Toy - Tantor (Tarzan) * Rabbit Doll - Pipkin (Watership Down) * Rainbow Bird Toy - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Roo (Winnie the Pooh), Yang (Yin, Yang, Yo!) and E.B. (Hop) * Poachers (Garbage Men) - Hans (Frozen) and Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Caged Animals (Garbage Toys) - Foosas (Madagascar) * Frog - Mr. Lunt (VeggieTales) * Captain Zip - Dr. Finkelstein (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Mini Buzz Lightyear - Young Jerry (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Queen Neptuna - Queen Narissa (Enchanted) * Gary Grappling Hook - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * T-Bone - Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) * Funky Monk - Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle) * Super Pirate - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) * Tae-Kwon Doe - Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) * Cashier - Mr. Growbag (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) * Lizard Wizard - Felix the Cat (Felix the Cat) * Mini Emperor Zurg - Tooter Turtle (Tooter Turtle) * Vlad the Engineer - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * DJ Blu-Jay - Carl the Robot (Meet the Robinsons) * Roxy Boxy - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Nervous Sys-Tim - Mr. Centipede (James and the Giant Peach) * Recycle Ben - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) * Koala Kopter - Bobby Generic (Bobby's World) * Condorman - Sid (Flushed Away) * Ghost Burger - Allstar Seaworthy (Snorks) * Pizza Bot - Underdog (Underdog (TV Series)) * Franklin the Eagle - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Beef Stewardess - Yin (Yin, Yang, Yo!) * Bonzu the Ninja Clown - Roddy (Flushed Away) * Z Toy - Shark (Jaws) * Chuck E. Duck - Russell (Up) * Captain Suds - WALL-E * Drips - Koda (Brother Bear) * Cuddles the Alligator - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Babs - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * The Party Robot - King Julian (Madagascar) * Swimming Grover - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Hippo on a Life Presurver - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Squeaky Frog - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Squeaky Fish - Terk (Tarzan) * Rabbit - Balto (Balto) * Cow on a Surfboard - Nico (Rio) * Pig on a Circles - Flit (Pocahontas) * Boat Toy - Z (Antz) * Telephone - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Seahorse - Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Car - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) * Purple Animal - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Crab and Octopus - Flotsam and Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) * Bear - Maui (Moana) * Baseball Player Boy - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Bubble Jar - Shangri Llama (Ice Age: Collision Course) * Little Boy - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Yellow Animal - Little John (Robin Hood) * Orange Starfish - Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Big Fat Boy - Chungu (The Lion Guard) * 2 Glow Duckies - Crash and Eddie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) * Bathroom Worker - Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Pail - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Giraffe - Melman (Madagascar) * Seal - Ted the Polar Bear (Madagascar) * Fish - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Seahorse - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) * Crab - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Turtle - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Pail - Warren Buffett (Secret Milliaronire Club) * Squeaky Fishy - Milo (Fish Hooks) * Combat Carl - Mordecai (Regular Show) * Combat Carl Jr. - Rigby (Regular Show) * Ron the Manager - Edgar (The Aristocats) * PEZ Cat - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Transitron - Lenny (Shark Tale) * Delivery Lady - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Vampire - Fender Pinwheeler (Robots) * Tow Truck Guy - Lenny (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Pocketeer - Kristoff (Frozen) * Old Timer - Remy (Ratatouille) * Besty - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) * LEGO Bunny - Nigel (The Wild) * Computer - Raven (Teen Titans Go!) * Officer Wilson - Diego (Ice Age) * Officer Phillips - Spike (Flushed Away) * Mr. Jones - Pascal (Tangled) * Angel Kitty - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Reptillus Maximus - Finn (Adventure Time) * Goliathon - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * The Cleric - Harvey Beaks * Ray-Gon - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * Brutes - Flapjack (The Marvelous Adventures of Flapjack) * Elysian - SwaySway (Breadwinners), Jimmy Two-Shoes, Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) and Sherman (Peabody's Improbable History) * Raptorian Guards - Lalzo (Camp Lazlo), Jeff Randell (Clarence), Max Taylor (Dinosaur King), Johnny Test, Cricket Green (Big City Greens), Sapphire (Steven Universe) and Young Sophie (Howl's Moving Castle) * Mason - Coop (Yin, Yang, Yo!) * Penguin Toys - Various from "The Lion King" * Sock Monkey - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) * Forky - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Bunny and Ducky - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) and Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * El Toro - Junior (Storks) Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:TomandJerryFan360 Disney Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Pixar Movies Category:Toy Story Movies